tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/Mew Mew Power Opening
Ok, listen up! This is the blog where i'm putting progress, sidenotes, characters, music, and color choices for the Mew Mew Power, the NEw Mews in Town opening! I am currently at 8 seconds, and have made some minor edits to the characters so the video is easy for me to make, unlike Dessie's transformation T_T Information ﻿Characters Featured Tristina Kouri Destiney Yami Thirza Kaminari Noel Ikasasha Tia Tristia Ambrosine Koh-hee Kisshu needs an ice pack part! (muahahaha) Tristina Kouri Tessa Kinashuu Sasha Chinchin Zakuro Fujiwara Amy Ikasasha Tianshi Yami Minor Yangiang Guren Sasha Chinchin Miley Kawaii Mephiles Yami Heina Yami Tianshi Yami Amy Ikasasha Little Litemon So... Many.. Characters! @_@ Sidenotes *A Characters hair is just going to be one plain color due to diffucultys of keep the colors in one spot >.< Unless they are in MEw form of course! *I'm not accepting anymore Mew characters! *I liek cheez :3 *There's two version's, a Japanese one with the song called Before the Moment (I think it's a love song :3 It's Destiney's 18 year old Voice Acting as well!). And the english one with the song Firework! The difference is that there will be clips form the japanese version of the show in the japanese one, while in the english the japanese clips are eddited out. Progress None, I still have to get off my lazy butt and get clips @.@ Before the Moment Video and Lyrics thumb|300px|rightLyrics: Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas. No matter how big my "final wish" may be, I will never give up. I was shedding my first tears as I recognized a small star The darkest hell is before daybreak... you know, don"t you? To the seven seas, sending out stardust will light up the far away journey I"ll partake and change into my guide. Before love, my deep feelings were moving me. The blueness of the sky and sea before me became one... and were as noble as a star. I want to believe in the strength I have now. Don"t worry, I"m not mistaken. Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true. Bless this starry night! Because I love you the most, you become my strongest source of courage. The silence of the morning you journey away, I think of that promise I made to myself. Surely you remember, in the memories of the sea the warmth that we still have between us... and our smiles that sleep within it. For our dream, I"ll fight and all lives will glimmer As the sky and the sea gently play a blue tune... making an aria of stars. As long as I remain myself, nothing will shatter between us. Even on nights when I can"t see the constellations, I feel closer to you. The time is coming. It"s just a moment in love. Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas. No matter how big my "final wish" may be, I will never give up. I want to believe in the strength I have now. Don"t worry, I"m not mistaken. Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true. It"s just a moment in love. Bless this starry night! Bless everything, starting tonight! Category:Blog posts